List of Lilo
List of Lilo & Stitch episodes From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search The following is a list of episodes of the Lilo & Stitch television series. Note: Stitch, experiment 626, appears in every episode so is not included in the "Experiments Mentioned" list. Contents hide 1 Season 1: 2013–2014 2 Season 2: 2014–2015 3 Season 3: 2015–2016 4 Continuity Notes 5 Feature film 6 See also edit Season 1: 2013–2014 Episode Title U.S Air Date Production Code 1 "Stitch! The Movie (Pilot)" August 26, 2013 (2013-08-26) 100 The story is an introduction to Dr. Jumba Jookiba's 626 experiments, which he created with the financing of Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel. 2 "Poxy" January 11, 2014 (2014-01-11) 101 A small microbe-like experiment enters Pleakley's body and it's up to Lilo and Stitch to get it out before Pleakley explodes. Experiments mentioned: Poxy (222) and Reuben (625). 3 "Spooky" October 12, 2013 (2013-10-12) 102 Halloween episode. Experiment 300 is discovered- an experiment designed to morph into a person's worst fear. While it is found out that Murtle and her friends worst fear is Lilo without her head and Lilo's worst fears are clowns, brocoli and an abandoned house. Nani's worst fear is Cobra Bubbles saying that he has to take away Lilo, Jumba's worst fear is his wife.Pleakley's worst fear is his mother. Experiment mentioned: Spooky (300). 4 "Kixx" October 20, 2013 (2013-10-20) 103 An experiment causes trouble by bullying people around the island, and a chemical reaction from a bad snack combination results in Stitch losing his ability to fight. Lilo must re-train him so he can defeat Kixx before Gantu does. Experiments mentioned: Kixx (601) and Reuben (625). 5 "Cannonball" October 13, 2013 (2013-10-13) 104 A tsunami-creating experiment appears with the threat of endangering the entire world if it reaches the ocean. Lilo and Stitch must use the newly designed X-Buggy to capture it before Gantu does. Meanwhile, Lilo's Hula halau participates in a sand-sculpting contest. Experiments mentioned: Cannonball (520) and Reuben (625). Notes: This episode has a slightly different animation style than most of the Lilo & Stitch series. Characters have soft shadows on them at all times, where in the other episodes and movies, shading is only used when the character is in sharp contrasting light. It is possible that this is a pilot episode. 6 "Yin-Yang" October 17, 2013 (2013-10-17) 105 When two experiments activate at the same time, an arguing Lilo and Stitch insist they each can catch an experiment without the other. Meanwhile, Jumba and Pleakley make a bet to see which one will capture their experiment first, and Gantu forces 625 to help him catch them both. The race is on, because if Jumba's theory is correct and the two elementally opposing experiments touch each other, the world will be doomed. Experiments mentioned: Yin (501), Yang (502) and Reuben (625). 7 "Richter" September 21, 2013 (2013-09-21) 106 The show's premiere episode. An earthquake rocks the island, prompting Pleakley to study earthquake safety. But when it's discovered that the quakes were caused by an experiment, Lilo and Stitch must travel underground to catch it before it cracks the Earth in half (and before Gantu catches it). Experiments mentioned: Richter (513) and Reuben (625). 8 "Mr. Stenchy" October 11, 2013 (2013-10-11) 107 Lilo rescues an irresistibly cute experiment. Jumba warns that the new experiment will release a terrible odor soon. But, Lilo is invited to Myrtle’s FHGH (Future Hawaiian Girls of Hawaii) tea party if she brings the cute experiment. Stitch is jealous of the attention the new experiment is getting and allows Gantu to capture him. Gantu then develops a soft spot for the cute experiment, making 625 jealous. Lilo and Stitch rescue Mr. Stenchy as he begins to release the odor. Jumba puts Mr. Stenchy on a rocket and sends him to Pleakley's home planet where the odor is considered appealing. Experiments mentioned: Mr. Stenchy (254) and Reuben (625). 9 "Yapper" October 13, 2013 (2013-10-13) 108 Mertle gets a pet dog and enters it in a dog show in Honolulu. Taking offense when Mertle calls her riff raff, Lilo enters Stitch in the same dog show in hopes of beating her and winning her friendship. Meanwhile, Jumba and Pleakley go sightseeing around the city and run into Gantu. Experiments mentioned: Gigi (007) and Reuben (625). 10 "The Asteroid" December 1, 2013 (2013-12-01) 109 Lilo and Stitch visit a planetarium and overhear Cobra Bubbles's warning of an asteroid set to impact Earth. With no one believing them or bothering to seek shelter, Stitch formulates a plan to go into outer space and destroy it to save the planet. But when they discover that the asteroid itself is home to an alien, Lilo and Stitch must decide which home they must sacrifice for the sake of the other. No new experiments are in this episode. Experiments mentioned: Hammerface (033), Sparky (221), Cat (298), Dimensinator (299), Spooky (300), Progno (301), Swirly (383), Richter (513), Digger (529), Sa (588), Kixx (601) and Reuben (625). 11 "Phantasmo" September 27, 2013 (2013-09-27) 110 Stitch wins an oyster containing a hidden experiment pod at a restaurant crane game. But when it gets wet, the ghostly experiment possesses Scrump the doll and causes all sorts of mischief. When Stitch is blamed, he must prove himself innocent by catching the experiment in the act. Experiment mentioned: Phantasmo (375). 12 "Sprout" November 14, 2013 (2013-11-14) 111 Lilo makes a bet with Mertle to win the orchid competition at the Kokaua Town fair and steals a dangerous plant experiment against Jumba's warning, Pleakley grows a giant "Pinormous" pineapple, and Stitch practices being a cowboy for the rodeo. But when the experiment gets lose and spreads its roots all over the fairgrounds, Stitch must defeat it cowboy-style. Experiment mentioned: Sprout (509). 13 "Clip" October 4, 2013 (2013-10-04) 112 After causing chaos at a beauty salon, Lilo and Stitch meet the hair-eating experiment that made Jumba nearly bald. But when they try to use it to get revenge on Mertle for her cruel words, the hairball gets lose and threatens to eat up all the hair on the island. Meanwhile, Jumba re-grows an afro and Gantu gets stuck dancing at a luau. Experiment mentioned: Clip (177). 14 "Fibber" November 7, 2013 (2013-11-07) 113 Pleakley's mom calls to inform him of his arranged marriage, so he lies that he's engaged to an Earth girl in order to stay home. But when his family comes for the wedding, Pleakley must pretend that Nani is his fiancée. This episode is notable in that Kevin McDonald (voice of Pleakly) is joined by his former Kids In The Hall castmates: Dave Foley, Mark McKinney, Scott Thompson and Bruce McCulloch. Notes: Fibber is the experiment that always beeps when a person makes a lie. Pleakleys full name is Wendy Pleakly. Fibber is abandoned by Lilo and Stitch and let Gantu take him. In the episode Snafu, the manage to rescue him. Experiments mentioned: Fibber (032) and Reuben (625). 15 "Topper" December 5, 2013 (2013-12-05) 114 It's Christmas Eve, and Lilo is trying to teach Stitch how Hawaiians celebrate Christmas. But when Gantu has an experiment pod gift-wrapped for Dr. Hämsterviel, everyone mistakes Stitch's hunt for the box as a selfish attempt to hoard presents for himself. Experiments mentioned: Topper (025) and Reuben (625). 16 "Bad Stitch" January 30, 2014 (2014-01-30) 115 When Stitch is kidnapped by Dr. Hämsterviel Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley must rescue him. No new experiments are in this episode. Experiment mentioned: Reuben (625). 17 "Holio" October 12, 2013 (2013-10-12) 116 Mertle receives a charm bracelet for her birthday, but one of the charms is actually an experiment pod. Lilo and Stitch must try to retrieve it before she gets it wet, or else the universe is doomed. Meanwhile, Nani must prepare for a company inspection. Experiments mentioned: Richter (513) and Holio (606). 18 "Splodyhead" October 24, 2013 (2013-10-24) 117 In order to catch an experiment, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Gantu, and Rueben travel to the island of Niʻihau. After becoming stranded on the beach under the threat of being blasted by Splodyhead, the two opposing teams become one "tribe" and are forced to work together to survive. Experiments mentioned: Splodyhead (619) and Reuben (625). 19 "Amnesio" October 27, 2013 (2013-10-27) 118 It's Lilo's birthday, but nobody's remembered. While they hand out invitations for their own party, they encounter an experiment that gives people amnesia and causes them to lose their memories of each other. Now thinking her name is Martha, Stitch is an escaped convict, and Gantu is her partner cop named Lenny, Lilo teams up with him to hunt down Stitch and find clues to their lost memories. Experiments mentioned: Gigi (007), Nosox (204), Amnesio (303) and Whatsisname (340). 20 "Houdini" December 12, 2013 (2013-12-12) 119 Stitch and Pleakley get hired to do a magic show at Mertle's half-birthday party. But because their act is horrible, Lilo secretly activates an experiment that turns things invisible to help make the show a success. It is, and Mertle's Hollywood producer Aunt hires them to do their trick on live TV. But when Houdini runs away and leaves Stitch invisible, Lilo will have to find them both before her ʻ ohana looks like frauds. Meanwhile, Reuben found an experiment pod (Number 611) at the grocery store but Gantu takes all credit for it while searching for Experiment 604 through his heat goggles. Experiments mentioned: Fudgy (054), Inverto (119), Yin (501), Yang (502), Cannonball (520), Kixx (601), Houdini (604), El Fin (611), Splodyhead (619) and Reuben (625). 21 "Tank" November 10, 2013 (2013-11-10) 120 Lilo wins tickets to the Elizabethan Fair and invites the Hula girls to join her. Mertle refuses to go because she doesn't want to be Lilo's friend, and Stitch isn't allowed in for being a "dog". So while Lilo and Mertle's friends have fun at the festival without them, Stitch and Mertle team up to catch a metal-eating experiment. Experiments mentioned: Tank (586) and Reuben (625). Notes: Special guest appearance by "Weird Al" Yankovic, who voices a singing minstrel. 22 "HunkaHunka" January 11, 2014 (2014-01-11) 121 It's Valentine's Day and Lilo gets a crush on a boy named Keoni under the influence of an experiment that makes people fall in love. Stitch must catch the experiment before Gantu does. Experiments mentioned: Sinker (602) and Reuben (625). 26 "Angel" January 5, 2014 (2014-01-05) 125 Stitch falls in love with a female experiment who Lilo is jealous of. As Pleakley records a movie of Stitch trying to win her heart, Lilo tries to find out what experiment 624, who Stitch calls Angel, was made for. Lilo's suspicions are confirmed when it's discovered that Angel is secretly working for Gantu and is using her siren song to turn good experiments back to evil. At the end Angel decides she loves Stitch. She turns against Gantu, but is captured by him. Experiments mentioned: Kernel (014), Sparky (221), Yin (501), Yang (502), Ritcher (513), Cannonball (520), Slushy (523), Kixx (601), Angel (624) and Reuben (625). 27 "Dupe" December 29, 2013 (2013-12-29) 126 Lilo hosts a slumber party, but none of her ex-friends from hula class come. When she finds an experiment that creates duplicates she tries to duplicate herself to have friends that are just like her so that she can have friends. Stitch saves her, but gets duplicated. Stitch is weakened by the duplication when his strengths are divided among all the duplicates. Gantu is able to use several experiments to capture Stitch. Lilo tricks Gantu into using Dupe to turn his few experiments into an army and then combines the Stitches back into one full strength Stitch. Experiments mentioned: Hammerface (033), Dupe (344), Yin (501), Yang (502), Richter (513), Cannonball (520), Thresher (544), Heat (609), Plasmoid (617) and Reuben (625). 28 "Slushy" December 26, 2013 (2013-12-26) 127 523 chills the weather in Lilo's town during a very hot day. He makes it so cold that it starts to snow. Slushy also battles with Splodyhead (619). Splodyhead wins and restores the warm climate of the island. Slushy finds his one true place at the ice cream shop creating shaved-ice. Experiments mentioned: Finder (158), Yin (501), Yang (502), Richter (513), Cannonball (520) and Reuben (625). 32 "Felix" January 9, 2014 (2014-01-09) 131 A green experiment with a small body, mouth, arms and legs, a thin tail with a brushy fuzz at the end, a vacuum-like trunk that can fire lasers, dark eyes, short ears, and three dark-tipped spines. Designed to sterilize, disinfect, and clean everything in sight. However, he had a problem with doing these tasks: he threw away anything, assuming it was trash, and tried to "sterilize" anyone, assuming they were germs. 010 was upgraded to try to be less of a neat-freak. Instead, he turned into a dirt-maker (renamed Oscar), so Lilo gave him to Gantu. Gantu sent 010 to Hämsterviel, who didn't like him and sent him back. Gantu set him free, and Lilo and Stitch found him. Later, after he was upgraded, they sent him back to Gantu, who sent him back to Hämsterviel, who sent him back to Gantu when Woops almost broke his cover. Felix/Oscar was rescued later in "Snafu." Both of 010's names are a reference to the main characters of The Odd Couple. Experiments mentioned: Felix (010), Topper (025), Clip (177), Elastico (345), Yin (501), Yang (502), Ritcher (513), Cannonball (520), Slushy (523), Yaarp (613) and Reuben (625). 34 "ShortStuff" January 2, 2014 (2014-01-02) 133 Lilo takes Stitch to a carnival, but Stitch is to short for the rides. A small crab like experiment that fouls up machinery is activated. Pleakly uses Jumba's invention to make Stitch grow, but Gantu interrupts and Stitch grows too big, then Short Stuff also gets zapped and the two giants battle each other back at the Carnival. Experiments mentioned: Melty (228). 36 "Bonnie & Clyde" January 16, 2014 (2014-01-16) 135 After being grounded for being rowdy, Lilo and Stitch sneak out of their room and meet a criminal experiment duo who urge them to do whatever they want. But after causing trouble around the island and realizing the consequences of their naughty behavior, Lilo and Stitch must capture the crooks to redeem themselves. Their names are parodies of the bank robbing duo, Bonnie and Clyde. Experiments mentioned: Bonnie (149), Clyde (150) and Reuben (625). 37 "Baby-Fier" January 12, 2014 (2014-01-12) 136 An experiment that turns people into babies activates, and turns Stitch, Nani, Jumba, Pleakley and Gantu into babies. Baby Stitch and Baby Gantu battle for the experiment, while Lilo and Baby Jumba have to mix an antidote for the age regression requiring adult coffee in the mix. In the end, Stitch gets it and everything goes back to normal, except Gantu who is still a baby, and Reuben has to babysit him. Experiments mentioned: Baby-Fier (151) and Reuben (625). 38 "Drowsy" February 10, 2014 (2014-02-10) 137 Stitch uses an experiment to get restless Lilo to sleep, but later realizes that he can't get her to wake up. While he's forced to use her unconscious body as a puppet to complete her responsibilities, Gantu is instructed to capture the experiment and kidnap the vacationing Regis Philbin. Experiments mentioned: Stopgo (102), Finder (158), Nosox (204), Clickster (239, but 102 was stated as 239), Alexander (274), Drowsy (360), Sinker (602) and Reuben (625). Notes: Special guest appearance by Regis Philbin, voicing himself. 39 "Sample" February 10, 2014 (2014-02-10) 138 Stitch is afraid of going to the vet and ends up meeting an experiment that can repeat any sound. Experiments mentioned: Sample (258) and Reuben (625). 40 "Slugger" February 10, 2014 (2014-02-10) 139 A small, yellow, pterosaur-like experiment. Designed to deflect projectiles with his tail shaped like a baseball bat. His one true place is as a coaching assistant for Little League baseball. Experiments mentioned: Yin (501), Yang (502), Slushy (523), Kixx (601), Slugger (608), Splodyhead (619) and Reuben (625). edit Season 2: 2014–2015 Episode Title U.S Air Date Production Code 41 "Spike" August 29, 2014 (2014-08-29) 201 Lilo wants to beat Mertle at the "‘Ohana Rama" family trivia contest, but loses confidence when Stitch is poked by an experiment who's venom makes people 99% goofy and 1% clever. Meanwhile, Pleakley starts a therapy group named "E.A.R.W.A.X" to rehabilitate experiments. Experiments mentioned: Fibber (032), Squeak (110), Bonnie (149), Clyde (150), Nosy (199), Spike (309), Slushy (523), Yaarp (613) and Splodyhead (619). Experiments mentioned: Swapper (355) and Reuben (625). 45 "Slick" January 7, 2015 (2015-01-07) 205 Lilo and Stitch compete with Mertle to sell the most candy bars for their Hula halau. But the competition turns fierce when a slick-talking experiment appears that has the ability to sell anything. Experiments mentioned: Slick (020) and Reuben (625). 46 "Skip" February 14, 2015 (2015-02-14) 206 Tired of childhood restrictions, Lilo uses an experiment that skips time ahead 10 years in the future to turn herself into a teenager, then into an adult. But while she and Stitch disappear for 20 years, Dr. Hämsterviel captures the experiments and takes over the world. Experiments mentioned: Clink (086), Skip (089), Shoe (113), Clog (143), Finder (158), Cheney (205), Sparky (221), Lucky (405), Brad (499), Strata (532) and Reuben (625). 47 "Checkers" March 4, 2015 (2015-03-04) 207 Lilo's Hula halau is building a Merrie Monarch parade float, and Lilo is upset that the others don't like her ideas. but when a crown-shaped experiment sits on her head, its power causes everyone to treat her like a queen. But after she sees the consequences of her rule and decides to step down, Gantu takes the experiment and makes himself king. Experiments mentioned: Checkers (029), Backhoe (040), Clip (177), Sparky (221), Spooky (300), Elastico (345), Yin (501), Ritcher (513), Deforestator (515), Cannonball (520), Slushy (523), Digger (529), Kixx (601), Holio (606), Splodyhead (619) and Reuben (625). 48 "Rufus" August 26, 2015 (2015-08-26) 208 When Stitch is kidnapped by Dr. Drakken, Pleakley calls on the help of Kim Possible to rescue him. Though they initially both want the other to step aside, Lilo and Kim must work together to accomplish this goal. Also, Jumba mistakes Rufus for the dangerous experiment 607. Gantu and Reuben don't appear. Experiment mentioned: Launch (607). Notes: This episode features a crossover with Kim Possible. 49 "PJ" June 24, 2015 (2015-06-24) 209 When Lilo gets blamed for pranking her strict substitute hula teacher, she decides to use a practical-jokester experiment to get revenge and impress Mertle. Stitch must stop them before the jokes go too far. Experiments mentioned: Gigi (007), PJ (133) and Drowsy (360). edit Season 3: 2015–2016 Episode Title U.S Air Date Production Code 50 "Phoon" August 17, 2015 (2015-08-17) 301 Lilo quits experiment hunting to go to Hula Hip Hop Fusion school. Meanwhile, Experiment 540 is unleashed, causing Gantu to take a bad blow to the head. Jumba's new device causes Phoon to mutate into a giant monster. Meanwhile, Gantu thinks that 625 and Hamsterviel are just figments of his imagination. Experiments mentioned: Phoon (540) and Reuben (625). 51 "Spats" May 21, 2016 (2016-05-21) 302 The Proud Family are coming for a visit so Lilo's family decides to build a "bed and not breakfast" for their visit. Experiment 397 is on loose causing to zap 2 people to fight with each other. Experiment mentioned: Spats (397). Notes: This episode features a crossover with The Proud Family. 52 "Link" June 17, 2016 (2016-06-17) 303 When Lilo and Mertle are forced to work together to find buried treasure, an experiment appears that binds together uncooperative people with sticky elastic glue. Mertle helps Lilo catch the experiment, while Stitch gets stuck to Nani and Jumba to Pleakley. Experiments mentioned: Link (251), Char (412), Botulator (413), Crusty (414), Patter (415) and Reuben (625). "Lilo & Stitch" Chris Sanders Dean DeBlois and Chris Sanders June 21, 2012 (2012-06-21) In a place far, far away, illegal genetic experiment #626 is detected: Ruthless scientist Dr. Jumba Jookiba has created a strong, intelligent, nearly indestructible and aggressive being with only one known weakness: The high density of his body makes it impossible for the experiment to swim in water. The scientist is sentenced to jail by the Grand Council of the Galactic Federation. The experiment is supposed to be transported to a prison asteroid, yet manages to escape Captain Gantu, who was supposed to deliver him there. With a stolen police cruiser (the red one), the destructive being races towards a little and already doomed planet: Earth. Stranded on Hawaii, experiment #626 can't actually do much harm: water all around, no big cities and two well-equipped representatives of the Galactic Federation already following close behind to catch him again. But Dr. Jookiba and the Earth expert Pleakley never could have guessed that earth girl Lilo adopts the experiment as dog, gives him the name Stitch and actually causes an emotional development in the little beast. Her dysfunctional family, consisting only of Lilo and her sister Nani, is about to be ripped apart by social worker Cobra Bubbles. Stitch as the new family member brings quite some action into all their lifes, and after a while, not even Pleakley and Dr. Jookiba can recognize their former target. But how shall they bring the news of failure to the Grand Councilwoman without being punished? Experiment mentioned: Stitch (626) "Stitch! The Movie" Robert Gannaway and Jess Winfield Tony Craig and Robert Gannaway August 26, 2013 (2013-08-26) All the characters of the warm and fluffy "Lilo and Stitch" are back! In "Stitch! - The Movie", Stitch, Jumba, and Peakley are all living with Lilo and Nani. But no one knows that Jumba had secretly deactivated all 625 of is other experiments and brought them with him. The ex-captain Gantu, hired by Jumba's former partner, Dr. Jacques von Hamstervill, goes to find them, and captures Jumba to interigate him into telling where they are. Now, Lilo and Stitch have to save Stitch's ohana from being used for chaos. Seven experiments are activated in this movie: 221, "Sparky", with the ability to cause big electric surges, 625 who has all the abilities of Stitch, but is lazier. (At least he makes good sandwiches!) 202, "Jam", able to crash radar, 529, "Digger", able to dig holes, 455, "Mary", able to be a bouncer, 489, "Huggo", able to hug the life out of people, and 390, "Slimy", able to make a slippery trail. Experiments mentioned: Sparky (221), Reuben (625), Jam (202), Digger (529), Mary (455), Huggo (489), Slimy (390), Picker (049), Flapjack (070), Welko (074), Plunge (082), Louis. B (094), Mutilate (107), Clyde (150), Ditch (172), Allsox (176), Bumper (179), Snipe (203), Poser (232), Yellowstone (311), Cowlick (411), Bluerinse (431), Richter (513), Stoneface (525), Spectrum (535), Algea (539), Franklin (543), Hammerhead (033) and poxy(222) "Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch" Anthony Leondis and Eddie Guzelian Michael LaBash and Anthony Leondis August 30, 2015 (2015-08-30) Taking place between the original "Lilo and Stitch" and "Stitch: The Movie", "Lilo and Stitch 2" finds the rowdy extraterrestrial getting used to life with his new ohana. However, a malfunction in the ultimate creation of Dr. Jumba soon emerges, which reinstates his destructive programming and threatens to both ruin his friendship with Lilo and to short him out for good! Also features a short called the Origin of Stitch where the truth about experiment 626s powers and finds out about the other experiments (though Stitch found out in Stitch the Movie). "Leroy & Stitch" Robert Gannaway and Jess Winfield Tony Craig and Robert Gannaway June 23, 2016 (2016-06-23) Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley have finally caught all of Jumba's genetic experiments and found the one true place where each of them belongs. Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley are offered positions in the Galactic Alliance, turning them down so they can stay on Earth with Lilo. But Lilo realizes her alien friends have places where they belong, and it's finally time to say "aloha." Meanwhile, Gantu has left Earth and broken Doctor Jacques Von Hamsterviel out of prison, who's planning to create and clone a new experiment named "Leroy", one that will allow him take over the galaxy. Experiments mentioned: Shrink (001) through 627 and Leroy. edit See also Lilo & Stitch Leroy and Stitch List of experiments from Lilo & Stitch L Category:Episode Lists Category:2013 Category:2016